


March

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. It was another March evening. Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he searched for others for Unity to control. Other victims for his master.





	March

I never created Superman TAS.

 

It was another March evening. Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he searched for others for Unity to control. Other victims for his master. Reverend Amos Howell turned to a barren area. He remembered his tears while he became Unity's first victim.   
Before Unity controlled him. Tears after Unity controlled him. 

 

THE END


End file.
